


Tastes in Common

by Curlsandcollege



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Academy phase, Cooking, Crushes, Dining hall, Fluff, M/M, shared interest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curlsandcollege/pseuds/Curlsandcollege
Summary: Ashe always had crushes on more traditional knightly types growing up. People who were gallant and generous, rule followers who spoke through their incredible morals and performed acts of service for those they swore to protect.Dedue does not believe in the laws of chivalry. He doesn't proclaim much, preferring silence over even the most deeply felt words.Still... Cooking together has revealed one thing to Ashe.He is in deep.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	Tastes in Common

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing this pairing, but it's one of my favorites. 
> 
> For the Felannie server prompt, "Likes and Dislikes"

The dining hall is far too public to stare openly. Ashe, though he’s loathe to admit why, is excellent at watching the eyes of others. He knows how to slink into shadows or blend in with a crowd. He’s aggressively unremarkable, by design and by habit. 

  
The Garreg Mach dining hall is just as busy as a street back in Gaspard, but there’s less movement. Uniforms make everyone blend together even more. Except of course, the students who stand out. One student in particular. He shouldn’t stare, it’s rude and silly and there’s simply no point to indulging himself like this. But _he_ is in the kitchen, back turned, focusing on whatever delicacy he’s creating out of the bland, harty menu with his incredible palate. But Ashe shouldn’t stare.

Ashe has a beautiful opportunity to turn his head for one brief moment as he goes to get up from his table and he’s stopped in his tracks as they make eye contact. Dedue is leaning forward, handing a dish to Flayn, but his eyes meet Ashe’s and Ashe has no recourse but to stand stock still.  
  
His stomach flips, he’s so strikingly handsome and he’s looking _right at Ashe_ with something akin to warmth in his eyes. Dedue gives him a nod of greeting or acknowledgement and Ashe knows that he’s blushing, and he practically trips over the bench in an attempt to move closer.  
  
Ashe always had crushes on more traditional knightly types growing up. People who were gallant and generous, rule followers who spoke through their incredible morals and performed acts of service for those they swore to protect.  
  
Dedue does not believe in chivalry. He spoke once of the life-debt he believed he owed Dimitri, but fell quickly into silence. He does not like to talk about his _aims_ so instead they talk of food or gardening or stories.  
  
Dedue will so rarely speak of himself so instead Ashe leans on their interests. They cook together and in this there is comfortable silence, the sizzle of a pan or the tap of a knife against wood. Dedue leans over to taste Ashe’s efforts and Ashe wants to talk of anything but cooking. But they continue on as friends. They talk of spices and fish, of when the tomatoes in the greenhouse will be at their ripest.  
  
Dedue cooks from the heart. So much as he won’t talk of himself Ashe learns about his preferences. Of how he watched over his little sister and about the time she grew ill and couldn’t taste anything but the spiciest of dishes.  
  
Ashe reveals bits of himself as time goes on. His parents, his little brother and sister. The richness of the food served at Lonato’s table, and how he could never really stomach it.  
  
They share a mutual distaste of Cheese Gratin, as it turns out.  
  
Ashe convinced Dedue to tell him a story from Duscur once. It was the most Ashe had ever heard him speak in one go. Halfway through telling him about a man who saves a mouse Ashe realized he was in deep trouble. They were friends! But his voice and his bearing and the way that when he found things funny he smiled and the corners of his eyes would shut it was just…  
  
Dedue is stunning in all things.  
  
He is also fully devoted to Dimitri. Disinterested in even the small bit of friendship Ashe has been able to grow with him. 

Still, every bit of amusement or humor makes Ashe feel like he’s won the Battle of Eagle and Lion all over again. Every tiny detail about his life before is a victory, a signal of trust hard earned. 

Ashe walks over to where Dedue is on kitchen duty and asks about the spice blend of the dish.   
  
"They're from Morphis right?"   
  
Dedue nods, flipping up the counter so Ashe can join him in the kitchen.  
  
He's in so much trouble. 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write anything in academy phase unless it's 100% wholesome, those are the rules


End file.
